The Setting Sun
by Styfalie
Summary: It's been seven years and all has been well. But there's always been impending doom looming over the Cullens. Will things be different this time? Can there be everlasting peace? R&R.


Chapter 1 – New Beginnings (Bella)

It had been so long since anything bothered me. All I could do was look around at my happy family and sigh most of the time. We'd done everything in our power to keep things simple. Some how, it worked out just as we planned. I was always shocked by this but what can I say, even after seven whole years as a vampire, things were still new to me and I wasn't so used to fitting in or feeling so right in my own skin. Who knew granite would fit me so well?

New Hampshire had been beautiful. Inviting, the people there were considerate and, surprisingly, no one there took more than one glance at our pale skin, or thought we looked out of place. It was kind of nice to have a home that hadn't belonged to anyone else first, like Forks belonged to Charlie and Phoenix belonged to Renee. People had to come visit us. Write to us. It was hard nonetheless. It could have been ours if everything we really wanted had been here with us. But, as much as letters and phone calls can excite a person, that doesn't take away the need for seeing all the people you love on a daily basis.

Once I started at Dartmouth it was hard to say why I had been so against the idea of college. Edward was right, I liked it. I studied psychology; the human psyche was quite a thing to look at. The things people like and dislike, why they turn their noses up at the sound of certain foods. I had been there and it was time I knew why it all worked the way it did. It was actually fascinating. With how complex the human brain was, it was simple for me to figure out. With my new mind, all of the concepts I was taught were like taking in air, easy and right. I was finally able to understand why Edward had so much knowledge and was fluent in so many languages.

In my free time, I was even studying Latin and French. The French was more for traveling purposes, while the Latin was something a bit more personal. Renesmee had taken an interest in it and found the idea of speaking in such an old language exciting. So, she and I set out on the little side quest together.

Jacob flew in whenever possible to spend time with Renesmee, something that was draining any money he had been hoping to save, though I had a sneaking suspicion Alice had been contributing to his airfare. Something about how nonchalant he was when denying my offers to pay for his tickets home. Ah, Jacob. He had actually gotten so bored in our absence he finally finished high school.

"Anything to keep from dwelling on how much I miss her." He'd said a couple years back during a rather long visit over spring break. He'd even skipped his first week back to school just for more time with us, with Renesmee. It was devastating to watch him go, his shoulders slumped, his head bowed. He was in pain and as usual I wanted to help but it was impossible. He was going home, to Forks, to the one place I would always call home. My true home, the place I would always want to be. But, the two greatest loves of my life were here, and so was my school, my future.

It was getting more than tiresome; we were going back to Forks for only weeks at a time during the winter break. The last time we had seen our family was at Sue and Charlie's wedding. Being my father's only daughter I was, of course, obligated to be a bride's maid as was "His Nessie," as he called her.

It had been a quaint but gorgeous affair. Light satins and lace, white and yellow roses strewn throughout the small building that would double as the reception hall.

I wish I had been able to cry. The look of such great happiness on my father's face was something no daughter should have been able to stay dry for. Heaven knows there wasn't a dry eye in the place, other than my new family that is. But we were vampires at a human wedding, so any lack of crying was probably the least of anyone's concerns as they looked us all, especially me, up and down wondering why I didn't look any older than I had at my own wedding.

It was strange to think that I would have siblings on my human side. They may have only been of the 'step' variety but I was still finding the notion very pleasing. I knew Seth couldn't have been happier. He was so comfortable with my new life it made him feel tied to it more solidly.

I remember this incident from that day nearly the most clear: Nessie and I had entered Sue's dressing room. She replaced a curl that was sticking up from my bun then quickly brushed her fingers across my cheek. I felt the warning tone as she showed my soon-to-be step sister's face: _Be nice._ She had given me a wary look then walked over to compliment on the flower arrangements. The look on Leah's face when I turned at the sound of her approaching footsteps had been something I wasn't expecting.

She was playing idly with the ribbon holding together her bouquet, her head bowed. "Hi Bella," She said quietly, not looking up.

"Hello Leah. Big day, huh?" I asked not thinking. I was slightly distracted by the beauty of Sue's dress, long, shimmering, off-white satin. It was odd that Leah had started a conversation like this. Last time I had seen her she was regaling in my leaving town.

"Yeah, big day," She replied sheepishly, finally looking up at me. I was glad my eyes were gold now. Nothing worried me more than the way my eyes looked to people. I wondered constantly if it scared them. "Look, I just wanted you to know. I'm sorry. I have been so rude. I had a long talk with Charlie last night, and I wanted you to know—I'm glad we're going to be family," She said bowing her head again, "Charlie too of course," She added for substance, I suspected. "So—erm—no hard feelings?" She looked up from the bundle in her hand, a soft, apologetic smile stretched thinly on her lips. I was taken aback. I had never thought Leah cared. As far as I knew, she hated me and my new family without end.

"Of course, no hard feelings, Leah, I'm happy to welcome you to the family too. All of it," I offered her a grateful smile. I was glad we could be friends now. Her own smile widened as she grabbed my hand. She twitched once at my cold skin, but kept the hold on me as we approached Sue to help with her veil.

We had only been able to stay for a short while after the occasion. I had enrolled in summer programs so to meet the requirements for early graduation since I'd started school and Edward didn't think it'd be proper for me to miss too much. To my dismay, Charlie agreed. So we said our good byes and got on our plane without another word.

Renesmee had laid her head in my lap and slept during the flight, tears sliding down her cheeks at random intervals. I ran my fingers through her soft curls. I knew just how she felt. Edward didn't say anything, but I could see the angst in his features as he too watched our daughter lie there, crying, in her sleep. I could only imagine what he was seeing in her dreams. Glimpses of all the people and places and things she missed. Everything I missed.

Renesmee's sixth birthday rolled around sooner than I expected. Well, technically she was six, physically though she was about fifteen or sixteen. Edward made her a lavish cake with rose embellishments and we sang to her. She received her usual sprawl of gifts through the mail from our family back home. A new photo album from Alice, Rosalie, and Esme, a book of poetry by various authors from Carlisle, a book about car mechanics from Emmett, a ring with her birthstone, facet cut, set into gold from Charlie, and a few CDs by artists I'd never heard of from Jacob.

These normal, yearly, events weren't what had me remembering that evening like it was yesterday.

She was sitting in the study, curled up in a large armchair looking through the photo album, what I knew was her favorite of all the gifts she'd received. I had knelt in front of her and watched as she ran her fingers significantly over each face in the photographs. She didn't like being away anymore. This place was no longer home, it was a prison. The silent sadness in her eyes was more than any mother could bear. I ran the back of my hand down her face as, I heard, Edward move into the doorway and lean against the frame.

She looked into my eyes and rested her palm on my cheek. The images that appeared were strong and sad, Charlie and Sue, Carlisle and Esme, Alice and Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett and the distraught face of Jacob when we left our last visit. The images flipped wildly views of our cottage in the woods, the large window wall overlooking the river, Charlie's house, and the scent of her catch when he took her out on her first fishing trip. The message was clear: _Can we go home now?_

We both looked to Edward, our faces grave. He was smiling gently, I didn't understand. What exactly was it about this display of sorrow could possibly be smile-worthy?

Then he spoke, his voice both cheerful and consoling, "I've already made the arrangements. We leave in just four hours so you'd better start packing." She was in his arms in a second. I rested on my feet, my hands folded together in my lap. He kissed her cheek, "Happy birthday my angel, you are very welcome." He looked up at me over her shoulder.

I pushed the shield from my mind simply. I'd been practicing almost daily for the last five and a half years. _Thank you._

He winked.

We were back in Forks. One year, and one week. I love this place. I don't understand how I was ever able to drag myself away.

Edward pulled me closer as I tried to rise from my position beside him on the bed. "I have to get up. It's unavoidable," I said with a soft giggle as he brushed his satin lips across my neck. I was constantly thankful we would never lose this, the undying need to be close.

"No it's not, just a while longer." He replied, his lips now kissing every angle of my face, avoiding my lips entirely. I was glad; this move is torture as it is. The lust I felt in his touch was more than intoxicating it was almost deadly. I had to push my mind to the task at hand in order to keep myself from jumping him as I had last night.

"We promised her." I pulled away slowly and planted a kiss on his forehead. "She wants to do something new. You wanted me to have a full life, so why shouldn't she?" I asked tugging open the double doors to our closet. It had been restocked with clothing to my liking, which was completely to Alice's dislike. Every now and then I'd catch the scent of satin or silk among my denim, cotton, and polyester attire. She was getting sneakier all the time.

"Renesmee is already more knowledgeable than any one person in that institution." He replied, meeting me inside the closet and grabbing his own clothing.

"This is what she wants Edward. Nessie is half human she has a right to try this experience on for size. I had to." I smirked and moved gracefully around him toward the door.

Now that Renesmee would cease to age, we had thought it was right to allow her some proper access to the human world. We spent many nights pondering what she could possibly want to do. She wasn't interested in leaving home though she did have a driver's license—a forged one but it passed all inspections—and she did use it fully. She had no problem with taking one of the many cars and heading out to La Push or down to Charlie's. She had been to all the surrounding cities already so that didn't entertain her attention. We considered sending her to stay with Renee for a week (they'd finally met about two summers back when Renee came to visit us in New Hampshire. Needless to say she was more than taken with her granddaughter, who as far as she knew was adopted. It was odd how she had refused to argue the subject of Nessie being adopted and was more than willing to believe the lie) so that the two of them could get more fully acquainted, but once again she was happy at home. Finally, after nights of deliberation, she made her request. One year of high school. Not the flashiest of things but it seemed right, especially for her inquisitive mind.

I entered the bedroom down the hall. It had changed quite a bit since we'd returned. There was now a collage of photographs of our family and friends on the wall above a large mahogany desk that was littered with papers and books. A book shelf had been built into the wall about a week before our homecoming to Esme's delight. It had been a while since she had renovated anything. The large mahogany bed set in the corner was draped in deep purple and blue curtains.

I pulled back the draperies to find Renesmee curled up in a ball, sleeping soundly within her silk sheets.

"Nessie," I lightly nudged her side. She woke easily, rubbing her soft brown eyes.

"It's seven? " She asked excitedly, sitting upright in an instant.

"Yep," I nodded moving the curtain all the way down the wooden rod. Renesmee moved from the bed just as swiftly as I had moved the curtain. She went to the closet, also a new addition as Alice was determined to dress at least one person in this house. She pulled the outfit she had hanging together at one side. She'd obviously planned this day out to a tee. I left her too dress and went to the living room. Edward was looking through the paper work we'd had made up for her entrance for the third time. She was enrolling as our adopted daughter, seeing as we could never pull off saying she was biologically ours with how short a time it'd been since we'd married.

"Everything is in order here."

"Of course," I said positively wrapping my arms around his waist from behind and kissing his shoulder. I couldn't thank J enough for all the hard work he'd put into the documents for us.

It was a sad day when we found out he'd been hospitalized shortly after their delivery. A mild hear attack. Needless to say I sent him flowers hoping for his good health to return, though I was sure this was all wishful thinking.

I had thought later that I should have probably studied law—since I had a mind that could handle such a complexity now. Then I could have gotten some insight into the not-so-legal world of document forging from J and we'd still have access to what we needed, and he could have his overdue and tremendously necessary retirement. It was either that or turn him into a vampire. I was opposed to that idea of course and stuck with my previous thought.

Renesmee skipped gently into the room carrying her favorite jacket. It was gorgeous black leather. Jacob had given it to her for her birthday this year. She smiled happily, running her hands over the gift.

"Ready?" I asked, pulling the door open fluidly. She rushed out. Edward and I exchanged grins as we followed. We moved quickly through the forest. I could smell the heat of the fresh food wafting toward us on the light breeze as we walked. I smiled lightly, giving Edward's hand a gentle squeeze.

Alice had the door open before we'd made it across the lawn, "Took you long enough. Come on! I have a surprise!" She took Renesmee's hand and dragged her inside.

Esme had prepared Renesmee a full breakfast including eggs, bacon, and toast. Not really to vampire standards, but she thought it would be nice for Renesmee to have a real human send off, complete with all her new favorite human foods.

"Awe, Nana Esme it's beautiful!" I hadn't seen Nessie smile this wide since the day we came home as she wrapped her arms around Esme's shoulders.

"It's not everyday your little one's off to their first day of school." Alice and Edward exchanged glances. "Well, not officially," She corrected as she released Renesmee who inhaled deeply and sat down at the dining room table. I took a seat at the desk, checking my email for messages from Renee.

Renesmee had come to like human food much more as she aged. Jacob was almost desperate to turn her interest in it. He started taking her to restaurants whenever he was out for a visit and she found that sitting down to a meal could actually be more than satisfying. Blood would always be her favorite though. I took a seat across from her while Edward sat in an armchair watching the television blindly.

"What's the surprise?" Nessie asked before swallowing.

"You eat now. You'll see soon enough." I looked up at Alice who frowned lightly. She ate quicker now, downing the food without chewing it seemed.

"Jacob's here." Edward said not looking away from the television.

"He was here all day yesterday. The smell is sticking to everything," Rosalie muttered. Though she didn't have as much distaste for Jacob as she'd had in the beginning she still wasn't completely fond of my shape shifting best friend. Alice was out the door as fast as Edward had spoken.

"No, no! You stay outside!" I heard her palms land hard on his skin and jumped up to see what she was doing to him. She turned him in the direction of the garage and smiled at his abashed expression, "I needed an excuse to get Nessie outside. Thank you for coming," She finished in the quietest of whispers. I scoffed lightly as Edward wrapped his arms around my waist.

"She will do whatever it takes won't she?" I asked with a smile.

"Has she ever not?"

Nessie rushed through the room, "Excuse me, Daddy." She lightly brushed past Edward's side on her way out the door. She stared out at the empty lawn, frowning at Jacob's disappearance.

"They're in the garage." Edward glanced to Rosalie and Emmet who had risen from their spots on the couch and were standing directly behind us in the doorway. She took off at a trot, walking through the open door the six of us, Esme had joined us as well as Jasper who'd heard Alice's loud display to Jacob from their bedroom, following closely behind.

"Jake?" She asked almost sheepishly, stopping dead at the sight of a fully restored 1979 Volkswagen Beetle. Its new black paint glistened in the sun filtering through the door. She gasped lightly walking around the vehicle, running her hands over the metal. "Really?" She asked, looking up to Alice.

"From Jasper and I to you," She gave a quick nod. Her huge smile was infectious.

"Thank you!" Nessie exclaimed, wrapping her arms around her tiny aunt. Just as quickly she moved to Jasper who patted her back gently.

Renesmee and Jasper had a strong bond. He loved the feelings she emitted, always so strong, happy and loving. She stayed as close to him as possible, knowing that he liked it. It helped too that she and Alice were so close. They were more like sisters, best friends. This soothed me, she wanted them both to be happy, she needed them as much as they needed her, the way any member of a real family should.

She removed her arms from around his neck, looking over her new car once more. "It's magnificent! I don't know what to say. Thank you so much!"

"It was nothing. Emmett and Rosalie did all the reconstruction and put in a new engine. They even reinforced the body."

I'd had a few conditions I'd needed them to meet as far as what car they got her. Not to be overprotective but, this car would keep her safe in a wreck. That's all I needed to know. Not that her naturally acute reflexes wouldn't keep her from that already.

"And it's not too flashy to drive around town, out of production, rare, but still inconspicuous." Emmett added. I could feel his eyes fall onto the back of my head. This was my other stipulation. I didn't need my daughter pulling up to her first day of school in a vehicle that looked like it could only exist on the cover of a foreign car magazine.

"Guess you won't need a ride." Jacob said finally, his face full from his awe of the vehicle before him. "How long did this take you guys? Can I take a look under the hood?"

"Later," Rose retorted quickly, handing the keys to her ever eager niece who wrapped her arms around her as the object touched her palm.

"Thanks Aunt Rose."

"Anything for you honey."

Renesmee and Rosalie held onto the Aunt /Niece relationship more so than any of the others in the family. Rosalie was more about teaching, and to compliment this, Renesmee was all about learning. They spent hours working on the cars together in the garage.

She released her aunt and wrapped her arms around Emmett, "Girl's got a grip!" He chuckled as she stepped back from her squeeze, a light blush covering her cheeks, her hands twisting around each other.

"Thanks," She said quickly.

Emmett nodded, "No problem."

Emmett's jokes and only half thought out comments had a tendency to embarrass her, just as they had me in my human years knowing him. It was easier for me now that I couldn't blush, I was also quicker now to retort and threaten him with a fight when he got on my nerves. I may not have the strength of a newborn anymore, but I still have some speed on his buff frame giving me an advantage, a fact that annoyed him to no end.

Renesmee walked to Jacob's tall form and looked up into his dark eyes, smiling widely, "Will I see you after school?" She took his hand.

"You have to ask? Wow Nessie, you've really lost it haven't you."

"Lost what?"

"Your mind. _Will I see you after school?_ Honestly." She blushed. His features moved from patronizing to thoughtful as he stared down at the pink hue, "Do you want me to follow you?" He asked with a smile. It sounded as though it was meant to be sarcastic but we could all tell he meant it.

"No, that's all right. I think I want to do this on my own. I'll stop by La Push after I visit Grandpa. I promised him I'd stop by."

"I'll see you then. Have a good day at school. Tell me everything." He rolled his eyes. "Honestly, I don't know why you'd degrade yourself this way."

"Here, here." Edward added. Though he'd whispered his agreement, her hearing was just as superior as any of ours, she shot him a glare.

"I'm curious." She turned back to Jacob, "Who knows? I may like it."

"Good luck." He gave her a peck on the cheek and walked toward Edward and I. "Don't go getting all high school on me. There's enough drama around here." He glanced at Rose who turned and walked out with a scoff, Emmett on her heels. Jasper smiled and directed a light nod to Alice as he and Esme followed them to the house and Jacob took his place by my side.

"Good bye Jacob." She added, rolling her own eyes. I could not get over how like Edward she looked when she did that.

She climbed into the driver's side door of the bug and turned the key in the ignition. It came to life and purred gently as it idled.

"Just beautiful." Jacob said shaking his head.

"It really is." Edward replied.

As prepared as I was for this time in Renesmee's life to come, I would never be prepared enough. Having Jacob as a son-in-law wasn't all that horrible a thought, but it was still daunting. I was glad he had been talking about the car and not her. Though I was certain he was thinking about her in some other incoherent part of his mind.

I watched Alice lean around the door as Edward wrapped his arm around my waist and led me toward the house, Jacob in tow.

We had just made it to the porch when Alice skipped past us, humming lightly.

"She really likes giving presents doesn't she?" Jacob asked, watching her slide gracefully into the house.

"You have no idea. What was she thinking?" I looked up to Edward quickly. I was leery whenever she and Nessie had a moment to themselves.

"She's singing. She's even playing out the bass and guitar riffs. The drum beats--" His considerate expression changed to apprehension as he looked quickly up to the car that was backing into position on the driveway, "Nessie!" She finished positioning herself and rolled down the window. She could hear just fine with it up, she lowered it out of respect.

"Yes?" She asked quickly, spreading an innocent smile on her face as we reached the vehicle.

I saw Edward grimace, "Be careful."

"Of course. What do you think I am? Crazy? I don't know about you, but my father can read minds." She said with finality, shaking her head. Alice skipped out and handed over her bag.

"Have fun!" She said happily.

"I will. Thanks Aunt Alice!" With that she rolled up the window while Alice headed back for the house.

"What was _she_ thinking?" I asked as we watched our daughter pull away.

"The very same."

"Guitar riffs?"

"Loud and clear."

"Alice!" I called. She had stopped next to Jacob, expecting my outburst, her fingers interlaced in front of her and a gently smile on her lips.

"I didn't say anything to her I shouldn't have," She said automatically.

"Then why are you still singing?" Edward asked, cocking his head to the side and crossing his arms. "Changing the song is not going to help." He retorted quickly.

"It's a beautiful day Edward. I'm excited. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some work to do." She danced to the door, guided by the music playing in her head.

Jacob smiled, "She's a weird one. I kind of like it though. Keeps me entertained,"

"You have to admire her gumption. She didn't miss one note, and the song shift was perfect. Very elegant." I crossed my arms as he laughed lightly to himself and shook his head, "She's really losing her taste in music."

There was a tap on the window behind us. We turned; Alice stuck her tongue out.

"Yes, terrifying." Edward returned sarcastically through the window. Jacob snorted and we all laughed.


End file.
